


This is what friends are for

by Awakened_Panda



Category: Castle (TV 2009)
Genre: cute frendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 15:22:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20449283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awakened_Panda/pseuds/Awakened_Panda
Summary: This is just a small pic that I wrote so I wouldn't feel guilty bout not updating my other fiction (GOT) lolenjoy.





	This is what friends are for

Small, cold droplets of water were hitting the pavement beneath her boots. Some didn’t end their journey on the ground. Some - many - stopped on her clothes, on her face and on her hair, making long brown string of hair stick to her forehead and neck.   
She didn’t know what she was doing there; she wasn’t supposed to be there. No. She should’ve gone home right after they closed the case, but she couldn’t bring herself to walk that road until she reached her front door. Not tonight. Home was cozy, warm and safe; but home was also empty and silent and right now she couldn’t bear silence, right now she needed to be surrounded by people. She needed to be surrounded by noise, otherwise she would end up thinking too much. Thinking about her life, what she was doing with it and how did she end up in this place.  
She took in a deep breath and after staring at the door for a few minutes, she decided to push it open only to be swamped by the strong smell of liquor mixed with sweat and perfume at the same time. Being a Friday night, the place was quite crowded but she spotted a few empty seats around the counter and some more in the far left corner. 

Kate made her way toward the one seat at the counter that was furthest away from the others; once she was seated she ordered a glass of strong liquor that looked like honey and she let her gaze wander around the room tiredly.   
Here and there she spotted couples enjoying a Friday night carelessly; groups of friends laughing at some joke one of them said and finally. Everybody was in good company and was having fun.  
However, tonight Kate didn’t need fun or company; actually, she did want company. She just wanted to be surrounded by music and voices that crushed her eardrums while she drowned in the alcoholic sweet, until the only thing she could feel was the taste of whiskey on her tongue. 

Suddenly a hand touched her shoulder and she spun around so fast she almost lost the grip on her glass.  
“ You could’ve called. I would’ve come with you.”  
“ I just- I needed a drink.”  
Kate opened her mouth as if she wanted to say something else, but only air came out and she quickly closed it before dropping her gaze to the floor.

“ I know you needed a drink after today. I just wanted to make sure you were all right”.   
She lifted her face and captured his gaze. Blue eyes staring deep into her in search for something that could tell him how she was doing.  
“ Do you mind if I sit here?”  
Kate nodded, unable to speak and she moved her chair slightly to make some room for her partner.  
Kevin caught the attention of the barista and ordered the same as Kate, then turned his attention back to her and offered a small smile. In return Kate to a sip from her glass and the proceeded to rest her head on her hand.

“You didn’t have to come.” She was the first to speak after a while, her hands fidgeting with the zip of her jacket.  
Not that she didn’t want him there, well, no, actually she just needed some time alone but she also knew that, of all the people that could’ve joined her, Kevin was the best choice.   
She loved all of her colleagues and had a special bond with each of them, but there was something different with Ryan. He didn’t try to protect her like a little child, he knew she didn’t need that nor did she need someone who told her that everything was going to be okay. She just needed someone ho understood when she needed space, when she needed silence and he was the one. He didn’t feel the need to cover the empty spaces left by the silence, didn’t ask thousands of questions to see if she was alright; he just kept quiet util she was ready to spill whatever she had to.  
And honestly Kate was thankful for that.

“ And leave you here at the mercy of intoxicated men who cannot keep to themselves?” He looked around the crowded room with a raised eyebrow.

“Kev, I can take care of myself.” She replied, almost annoyed.  
“ Oh, that I know Kate. I’m not worried for your safety, I’m worried for theirs.” His answer lightened the mood between them and the chuckled in unison.  
“I really don’t want to get called in for a omicide, tomorrow. And if you get arrested, who do I get to watch kicking asses in the interrogation room? Esposito and Castle? No chance at all. They’re not that good.”

Kate rolled her eyes at his comment but she couldn’t help the soft laugh that escaped from her lips.  
“ Come on, they do make an interesting pair.”

“ That’s true, but I’d much rather not see you in jail.”   
“ You could always help me escape.” She winked at him and downed the last of her drink.

“ Yes, yes I could, but I’d rather not.” Kevin took one more sip of his drink and waited for her to say something.  
He had managed to lift her spirit a little, so whatever he was doing was actually working; these moments weren’t rare. Every once in a while one of them would get too involved in the case and the other would comfort them at the end of the day; they would go out for dinner, or at their places for a movie. Sometimes they ended up at the park, on Kate’s favorite swings or at a bar with a glass of whatever they felt like drinking at the time, as long as it was alcoholic and they would talk for hours until they could feel a little bit at peace with themselves. Until they were sure that the other had let out everything. 

“ I keep seeing her eyes.” Kate whispered just loud enough so Kevin would hear.

“ Mhm?”

“ I keep seeing her eyes Kev. In my mind and I don’t think I’ll ever be able to erase that picture from my mind.”

“ You will Kate. You will. It’s going to take some time, but it’s going to be fine. You’re going to be fine.”  
Kevin offered smile, which he knew would make his partner feel just a little better.  
They stayed like that for a while, in silence enjoying their drinks before a small yawn escaped Beckett’s lips and they decided to call it a night.   
Kevin offered to walk Kate home and slowly they made their way to her apartment both feeling much better after their night out and they knew, whenever they needed the other was there. 

Fin.


End file.
